School Troubles, Yay
by Orange and the Yoh-muse 35
Summary: wut wud happen if u put mankin (?I DUN GET IT?) characters in a normal school and have the shaman fight as an inter-school tournament? ehem; AU, YA non-yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Dude I'm so sorry all you guys! I was going to update my RK fic but this idea kept on sticking in my head and I COULDN'T WRITE RUROUNI KENSHIN!!! I had a writer's block on that, anyway.  
  
So, after getting addicted to Mankin's Asakura Yoh-sama in less than 10 hours, I decided to write a fic in honor of my fastest addiction to an anime!!  
  
So now all my friends think I'm crazy, because I keep on ranting on and on about Yoh-sama online (AIM)...they threaten me that they're going to warn me...*sob* the world is so cruel...just because they don't understand Shaman King doesn't mean they should tell me to shut up *breaks down crying*!!!  
  
Uh, ehem, so I'll have to update this soon, right? Right? RIGHT? Ok, well, I'm doing a change of formatting here...I'm going to put ALL the Japanese words in here AFTER the Japanese stuff!! Yay! Oh, they're going to be in special parentheses, unlike my author's notes, which are in these: ()  
  
So, A/N: (),  
  
Japanese stuff: []  
  
Okay?  
  
Okay.  
  
Disclaimer here! I do not belong to SG35!!! If I did, I would KILL MYSELF!!! Yoh would be glomped all-day and forced to wear his school uniform and headphones, and SMILE!!!! And Hao would step into his Spirit of Fire and burn to death just because SG35 hates him for wining the Shaman King Shonen Jump vote!! And just taking away Yoh's spotlight! WUAHAHA!! Ehem. But I'm serious. And then SG35 would put Yoh through the torture of having to see his 'training video,' as she calls it (note: refer to episode 5, which is NOT SG35s, and the part where you see Yoh waking up with the funky music and just running, running, running like a constipated wiener dog [courtesy of Albuquerque, which ISN'T SG35s]). Sad.  
  
Well, anyways, enjoy *smile*!  
  
Hoohoo Pillsbury laugh of doom (yes, I realized it was spelt Pillsbury, and not Pilsbury...sad...*sniffs, then smiles*)  
  
*_* Oh Kami-sama! My first SK fic with Yoh-sama in it *squeals* (is it me or am I turning into Tamao? ...)! *_*  
  
"Ore da wa Yoh (-sama) [my name is Yoh {lord}]. Asakura Yoh (-sama; eheheheh...)."  
  
The class stared at the new kid, taking in everything, from his unbuttoned uniform to his turned-up pants, to his orange headphones tucked behind his ears. Most of the female population in the classroom took a liking to the boy at first sight.  
  
"Please take your seat, Asakura, next to Kyouyama Anna. Raise your hand, Kyouyama." A girl in the middle row with slightly tousled blonde hair and a bored expression on her face raised her hand slowly. "Asakura Yoh has transferred to Shaman Middle School from a small rural school in Kyoto. I expect you to be very nice with him, unlike your previous transfer classmates."  
  
An amused murmur rose among the classmates, reminding them of previous transfers. They had all immediately transferred again, leaving the chaotic class B of 9th grade. Yoh, not noticing this murmur, happily walked to his seat.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu [good morning {or great morning}]! Ore da wa Yoh [see previous...]." He whispered to Anna, who had her arms crossed.  
  
"Urusai yo [shut up {you}]. I know your name. The whole class knows it." Anna shot a cold glance to Yoh, leaving him shuddering in fear. ". Atashi wa Ice Queen [I am the Isa Queena {key snazzy Engrish voice}]. Don't forget it."  
  
'Ah.' Yoh sighed. 'The Ice Queen...ka [huh; added at the end of a sentence, sorta like asking for correction]? What does that mean?' Yoh pondered for a while, then fell asleep, oblivious to the stares from the other classmates, particularly a really, really short kid sitting in the front row. 'What is he doing?' the short dude thought furiously. 'First day of school and he's asleep! How disgraceful!'  
  
"Oyamada Manta, do you have something to say to the class?" The teacher looked pointedly at Manta, not noticing Yoh quietly snoring.  
  
"Ah, iya...[no]" 'Why does he get to sleep unnoticed while I get chastised? It's just not fair...'  
  
...Meanwhile, a certain shark-haired boy looked at Yoh out of the corner of his eye. 'An transfer...' He smirked evilly, looking at Yoh's innocent expression. 'I'm gonna have fun with this one...'  
  
Anna's eyebrow twitched irritably at the boy next to her. 'Why do boys have to be so stupid and sleep all the time? It's annoying.' Her eyebrow continued twitching, and her fists clenched. 'Why does this particular boy annoy me to no end? He smiles too much...' she commented, looking at Yoh, who was smiling in his sleep. 'I wonder what he dreams about...' Anna mentally beat herself, even though she didn't show it. 'Why do I even care?' She continued to look at Yoh unconsciously.  
  
^-^ Yoh's dream ^-^  
  
Yoh looked into a barren land, when all of a sudden, a huge tomato, 50 times the size of Yoh, appeared. "TOMATO!!!!" Yoh squealed as he ran to hug the tomato. Just as he got to the giant tomato, it went blurry, and the tomato disappeared in a rush of red tomato juice. "Tomato..." Yoh cried, sobbing.  
  
^-^ End sequence ^-^  
  
"Tomato..." Yoh murmured in his sleep. Anna slightly faulted. 'Tomato? He was dreaming about a tomato?'  
  
"Yes, that is correct, Asakura, one of the fruits that is considered to be a vegetable is indeed a tomato..." The teacher droned on.  
  
'Atatatatata...' Manta sweat-dropped. 'He got it right in his sleep? He must be a genius or something...'  
  
*_* *-* Later!!! *-* *_*  
  
Yoh yawned and stretched. "Ah, that was a good sleep. My legs are all stiff now..." He laughed lazily.  
  
"You know, you'll be late for your next class," said a voice next to Yoh.  
  
"Ara, Anata wa...[huh? You are...]?" Yoh turned to face the blue haired stranger. Yoh suppressed laughter, failing, as it came out as a snort. "Your hair looks funny!"  
  
"Horo Horo desu [am; so it would be am Horo Horo]," replied the blue-haired boy, eyebrow twitching irritably. "Get up, we have to go to gym." Horo got up, as did Yoh, who followed.  
  
Yoh snorted again. "Horo Horo? If you add dots to it, it becomes Boro Boro!!!" Horo sweat-dropped.  
  
%_% A/N %_%  
  
If any of you have watched the 9th episode of Shaman King (anime), fan- subbed or Japanese, you should see the part where Yoh laughs about this part, right? Well, Horo horo's kanji is this: ????. So, if you add two dots (dashy thingys) onto the right of the 1st and 3rd characters of Horo Horo, it becomes...augh, can't find it, so I'll show you an example: ?; well this character has 2 dots (dashy thingys) on the top right, right (I think this is what it is, but how can I be sure?...)? Well if you add those to the 1st and 3rd characters, they make the sound 'bo.' And, Boro Boro means crappy, sleazy, old and cheap, etc., so it's technically an insult...  
  
Yep...  
  
$_$ MONEY!!! On with the fic $_$  
  
"Nani [what]?" Horo threw a pencil at Yoh's head. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Hai, hai...[yes {in an all right sorta way}]" Yoh grinned as they walked down the hallways, both oblivious to the admiring stares coming from the majority of the female population (I would personally go for Yoh, but...).  
  
&_&  
  
Meanwhile, ahead of Yoh and Boro-I mean Horo Horo, Anna and two of her 'acquaintances,' as Anna called it, traveled down the hall, also headed for gym.  
  
"Anna-san [respectful name for one]..." asked one of the 'acquaintances,' a pink-haired girl, "What do you think of the new kid?" Anna shrugged, a scowl on her face. "Well, if you ask my opinion..." 'I didn't,' Anna thought, annoyed. "I think he's pretty cute..." The pink-haired girl blushed slightly.  
  
"Tamao, you think too much of a new person. Don't be so forgiving. My guess is that Yoh won't even notice you."  
  
"Oh, so you're on first terms with Asakura now, are you?" Anna's other companion, a blue-haired girl, looked pointedly at Anna.  
  
"Urusai, Pilica. I don't have time for this today."  
  
"Oh, but you ARE on first name terms with Asakura? Ohohohohoho!!!" Pilica, the blue-haired, laughed behind her hand in a high-pitched manner.  
  
"Eh? Uso yo [it's a lie]!" Tamao was close to tears, blushing in embarrassment.  
  
Anna huffed, looking towards the windows. "Why would I like that lazy jerk?"  
  
"Well, prove it!" Pilica challenged. "Seduce him and date him, then dump him!"  
  
"Let Tamao do it." Anna scowled, turning a slight pink. Pilica and Tamao gasped.  
  
"The Ice Queen? BLUSHING?" They chorused. Anna just crossed her arms and glared at anyone who heard that comment.  
  
"Urusai yo [shut up {you}; go figure]."  
  
"I'll tell everyone about your little outburst..." Pilica threatened, a smirk on her features.  
  
Anna's eyebrow twitched. "Fine, I'll do it...do I have to date him? Can't I just seduce him and leave him?"  
  
"You have to at least get him to date you! As long as you prove you're not emotionally attached to the subject. And if you are, well..." Pilica trailed off. 'Then we'll all say whoop-dee-do and praise Asakura Yoh for getting through to our Ice Queen,' she silently finished.  
  
Anna's eyes narrowed. "Come on, let's go to gym..."  
  
#_# Lockers and such; at the gym *smile* #_#  
  
"Come on, we have to go change," shouted Horo Horo.  
  
"Eh? Nande [why]? Isn't it Gym?"  
  
"Yeah, that's why you have to change."  
  
"Ah, Sou ka [that so]..." Yoh wondered as he walked ahead.  
  
"Ma-Matte [stop], Yoh! There's a trap!" shouted Horo (again).  
  
"Nani [what in a huh {?}-Sorta way]? Why would there be a trap?" Yoh asked, smiling as he opened the boys' locker room's door. As soon as he did, a shower of sour milk fell.  
  
"Yoh! Daijobu ka [are you okay]?" Horo ran to the door, only to see Yoh standing in front of a mess of sour milk on the floor.  
  
"Hi..." Yoh waved, looking at the mess in front of him. "Was that supposed to be directed at me? Because if it was, it missed..."  
  
Horo sighed. "Every time there's a new transfer, our class plays pranks on him or her, and usually it's something to do with liquid balancing on the door. You were lucky; you might've had to take a shower...before you went to gym."  
  
"Sou ka [that so {yup again}]..." Yoh murmured. "Maa [well], I have to get ready for gym, ne?" Horo nodded in agreement, and they both changed.  
  
And in a dark corner, a certain shark-haired figure cursed silently. 'Che [damn]...Askakura Yoh...you WILL get transferred to another school, just you wait, kisama [a very, VERY bad way of saying you; there really is no English translation for this; however, in dubbing or subbing, it's usually dubbed you, then bastard is added at the end of the sentence] (or kisuma, whatever...)...' ...A while later, Horo Horo was done, and so he left the changing room, leaving Yoh alone in the changing room (bad idea, Horo). And so, being the lazy, laid-back person (person? He's a person? I thought he was one to be worshipped, not a person...nuh) that he was, Yoh fell asleep in the middle of taking off his shirt.  
  
-_- Eh, gym (-nasium)...-_-  
  
"Say...aren't we supposed to have a new student today?" Tokageroh-sensei [teacher; added at the end of a name {honorific} to show that that person is a teacher] scanned the crowd, looking for a new face.  
  
Horo Horo face-faulted. 'You mean he's STILL in the changing rooms? Wow, he's slow...'  
  
"Yeah, Asakura Yoh! He might still be in the locker rooms!" one of the boys in the class piped up.  
  
"Ugh, sou ka [go figure {it doesn't mean that}...]. Does anyone want to volunteer to go into the locker rooms to drag him over here?"  
  
"Here, here!" Everyone heard the voice of Pilica desperately trying to imitate Anna's voice, and raising Anna's hand. "Anna-san [we know what this means...a commonly used respectful term] wants to!" A quiet chuckling went through the crowd. Anna glared at all of them, which shut them up.  
  
"Okay, then. Kyouyama, go into the locker rooms."  
  
Anna crossed her arms. "Why should I?"  
  
"Well you volunteered, didn't you?" retorted Tokageroh, not noting that it was in fact Pilica and not Anna who shouted out, as the rest of the student body sweat-dropped. "Go, or risk getting a detention." Anna huffed, arms still crossed, and walked towards the boys' locker rooms. As she passed Pilica and Tamao, Pilica whispered something to Anna.  
  
"Remember! Seduce him, or we'll tell!" 'Threat...against school rules...' thought Anna as she opened the dreaded doors. She faltered at the sight before her.  
  
Yoh was leaning against the lockers with his uniform half off, sleeping. Anna paused to look at his chest, and then shook her head free from her thoughts and slowly walked towards him. "Yoh..." she tried calling, but to no avail; Yoh was still fast asleep. "Yoh!" She shook his shoulder as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"A-Anna?" Yoh wondered aloud, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing in my room?"  
  
Anna flushed slightly at this question, but maintained her composure. "This is the boys' locker room. Tokageroh-sensei [teacher] sent me to get you. Now get dressed," She ordered, turning around. Yoh immediately fell asleep. For a split-second, she was tempted to slap him, as she did with many other boys, but remembering her frie-uh, acquaintance's words, she attempted a different approach. She turned around, and slowly walked towards Yoh, a small (sinister) smile on her face. At this Yoh woke up a little, and gulped slightly, as it was very uncommon for the Ice Queen to smile (courtesy of Boro-Horo Horo). Every step Anna walked towards him, he backed up, until he could back up no more, already against the lockers.  
  
"Yoh...why won't you change?" asked Anna in a *cough* seductive *cough* voice (I'm bad at typing this kind of stuff, okay? First time, yo!). This caused Yoh to wake up fully, a bead of sweat traveling down his face; slightly blushing. Anna kept on walking, stopping right in front of Yoh. "Yoh..." she continued, left hand slowly reaching for his belt, right hand silently stroking his cheek as her face drew nearer to his.  
  
By this point, Yoh was blushing like a tomato (hoohoo Pilsbury laugh of doom, tomatoes...); he could already feel Anna's hot breath on his face (wow, Anna's good; wish I was in her place *sigh*-oh wait! I'm typing this! I can IMAGINE me to be Anna...*thinks of self as an evil blond who slaps everyone, then sweat-drops* never mind...). Anna was fondling the belt around his waist, trying to get it open, and her right hand slowly traveled down to cup his chin. Just as their lips were about to meet, a slight cough was heard at the door of the locker room. Anna halted, and turned to meet the intruder's eyes coldly. "Nani, misumanju [what, water meat bun {hoohoo, plod, funny...]?" Anna asked irritably, walking towards Manta, annoyed that someone was there to spoil her seduction technique.  
  
"Mi-misu [wa-water {referring to water meat bun}]?" Manta seemed offended, eyes traveling from the 'Ice Queen' to the madly blushing Yoh. "Eto...ano [excuse me, um]...I was just here to tell you that Tokageroh-sensei [TEACHER!!!] wants you two to hurry up!"  
  
"Oh, ok..." Anna made a move to turn, and Manta relaxed, thinking that he wouldn't slap him. Unfortunately, Anna sent Manta her Legendary Left, which sent him flying into a wall.  
  
"Na-Nanda [what the hell]? Why'd you do that?" asked Manta, rubbing his abused cheek.  
  
"That's to make sure you never tell anyone about this. If you do then..." Manta gulped, nodding silently. Meanwhile, in this time, Yoh had already changed as fast as he could, fearing Anna would take advantage of his state of undress. 'Good thing her back was turned...' Yoh thought as he pulled on his t-shirt and jumpsuit pants. Anna turned, and looked at Yoh questionably. "Aren't you supposed to wear shorts for gym?"  
  
"Maa [now; well], the school rules said nothing about not wearing jumpsuit pants, and I also asked them, and they said fine...Although they did say something about heat exhaustion..." Manta sweat-dropped. "Maa, ikuso [well, let's go]! Gym is waiting!"  
  
And so the trio walked off into the sunset-I mean, out the door, with Yoh still having the after-blush effect on him (meaning he was still a little red; what? I can't come up with good descriptions!!! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR *shifty eyes*).  
  
"About time! Good thing Oyamada came, otherwise you would have both gotten detention. And Makura...Ha-" Tokageroh read from his checklist (reading it WRONG, might I add).  
  
"Ah, Ore da wa Asakura Yoh, Asakura [I'm Asakura Yoh, Asakura]." Yoh corrected him lightly, smiling.  
  
"Tajikomeru [be quiet {I think...}], Asakura!" Tokageroh rapped loudly. AS punishment for being late on your first day, I shall make you have a weapon match with Tao Ren! And remember, Tao, only using non-metal objects," he added.  
  
'Eh? Who's...Tao Ren?' Yoh thought, hand on his chin in a thinking stance. Yoh looked up to see a boy with navy blue hair and a very tall spike at the back appear out of the shadows.  
  
"Ore wa Tao Ren. You'll remember it soon enough, transfer. Get ready!" Ren took out a pole, and snapped it into place, revealing a long wooden pole expanded at the end, and a point at the other end (so a wooden version of his weapon, bason-tou, the name of HIS weapon [I forgot what it's called normally; I think daodan or something like that...]).  
  
"Ah, chotto matte [wait a minute] Ren, I'm almost ready." Yoh walked over to one of the closets where they kept all the kendo equipment, and grabbed a bokken. "Yosh [alright]! Ikuso [let's go]!" Yoh got into a defensive stance, and readied himself for an attack. 'Ha, you're going to take a defense position? Fine with me, you can just get defeated easily.' Ren smirked, and charged.  
  
'Iya [no]! Yoh, you can't win against him! Anyone who has faced him before has always ended up in the hospital! Tame [stop]!' Anna still had her arms crossed and her normal expression, but she squeezed her arm, still worried all the same.  
  
'Na-Nani [what]? This guy...he's fast...' Yoh thought, bewildered, as Ren seemed to disappear and reappear in front of him. Ren smirked, his grin growing wider, as he announced his attack.  
  
"CHUUKA ZANMAI!!!"  
  
@_______@ WAAA!!! Don't hit me for leaving a cliffhanger!!!!!!!! @_______@  
  
Ok I'm done! Yay! Well, It's not as long as my RK chapter 3, but it's medium. That's cool.  
  
...Well, what do you think *smile*?  
  
I thought it was pretty good!!  
  
Sure, Anna was a little OOC, but do you know how HARD it is to make an Anna character without making her too mean and break school rules *shudder*?  
  
Yoh was pretty good; if you read the manga, de gozaru yo...If you watch the anime, Yoh is totally different (out of fights); I'm serious. And his personality...I like Yoh's manga personality better! HE'S SO MUCH COOLER!!! AND WHEN HE FROWNS IN THE MANGA HE'S SOOOOOOO HOT!!!!!! ...Well, yeah, sure, I'm strange, so what *shifty eyes*?  
  
Hoohoo Pillsbury laugh of doom  
  
R/R!!! Click that button!! ||  
||  
||  
V Crooked arrow, Ne? 


	2. Chapter 2

Kay kay kay I know, you've all been waiting for the latest release of School Troubles, Yay, haven't you? No? Sigh...okay then.  
  
_^_ ^_^  
  
"CHUUKA ZANMAI!!! [Chinese...something]" shouted Ren, unleashing a barrage of attacks with his glaive (-thing...I dunno what it's called...nuh). 'He's- he's fast,' thought Yoh. Yoh attempted to dodge, but unfortunately, Ren's chuuka zanmai was too fast, as Yoh got hit in the arm (IYA!!! YOH-SAMA!!!! NO!!!!), and the hit sent him flying into a wall.  
  
"Itetetetete...[ow ow ow ow ow]" Yoh rubbed the back of his head. "Aren't you supposed wear armor or something in a fight?"  
  
Ren laughed, a cold, mocking laugh. "Armor is for retards. In this school, you don't wear armor, as everyone expects you to be strong and survive."  
  
"Sou ka..." Yoh slowly got up, bokkens [? Wooden swords or a bokutou I dunno] at his sides. "Nande..."  
  
"Nanda, kisama? [what, kisama?]" Ren sneered, oblivious to the stares from the other classmates, as he just cursed freely in front of a teacher.  
  
"Why are you so persistent to fight me?" Yoh continued.  
  
Ren smirked. "Because worthless transfers like you should go back to your old school, where you belong!"  
  
"Demo...I don't believe that." Yoh looked up, smiling. "All students should learn in peace, regardless of school differences."  
  
Ren scowled. "Che, you don't know anything, transfer." He spat the word out as if it were a deadly virus. "Get ready for another attack. It's stronger than the last one." Yoh smiled wider as he slipped into an attack stance.  
  
"You're a cretin, do you know that?"  
  
Ren twitched. "Che. Be ready for your defeat, transfer! No transfer can beat ME!" He suddenly attacked, and Yoh quickly blocked it with his bokken.  
  
"You're too angry..." Yoh muttered, suddenly rushing forward, startling Ren with his sudden change in movement. "Amidaryu...GOKOUJIN!!!" (Copied from fansub...it looks messed up...-_-U) He swung forward in a wide arc, catching Ren in the side. 'Bakana [No way]...a transfer...hit me?' He thought as he hit the floor of the gymnasium. Bewildered, the class looked at the unconscious Ren. Tokageroh was amazed. "Maa, I'll take him to the nurse, ne, Tokageroh-sensei? [Tokageroh teacher]" Yoh asked, picking up Ren and putting him under his arm.  
  
"Che...damn transfer...I don't need your help..." Ren had his head down, attempting to pull away from Yoh.  
  
"Na-Nani? [what] What are you talking about, Ren? You need to go to the nurse..." Yoh said meekly, weak from the fight. After saying this Yoh collapsed as well. Horo Horo, Tamao, and Anna ran up (in Anna's case, walked up) to the shallowly breathing forms of Yoh and Ren, apparently worried.  
  
"Oi, Yoh! Yoh!" Horo shook his friend violently. "OKYO!!! [WAKE UP!!!]"  
  
Anna sighed. "We should bring them both to the nurse..." She suggested (more like forced), and walked to the nurse, Tamao quietly following, bringing Yoh (all by herself...poor Tamao). Horo looked at the two, then looked at Ren.  
  
"Oi, you want me to bring this tongari-yarou [spike head bastard] to the nurse all by myself? WAH, HIDO!!! [THATZ SO MEAN!!!]" Horo had anime tears streaming down his face. Pilica walked up to him, sweat-dropping at his antics.  
  
"O-Onii-chan...[brother]" Pilica said, slightly annoyed at her brother. "I'll help. Iku ne [let's go], onii-chan." And, between the two siblings, they carried Ren to the nurse, taking the route that Anna and Tamao had taken (taking the route that they had taken? Wow, I'm running out of adjectives...*smile*).  
  
...And during all of this, Tokageroh sensei was thinking quietly (to himself, what do you think?). 'Sou na...a new kid beat the class champion of this class? Does this mean...he could win the Shaman Fight?' (Oo, could this mean FORESHADOWING?) Coming back down to earth, he asked no one in particular, "Kisama? Tongari-yarou? They're going to get detention for that..." And so our happy little annoying (least) favorite teacher set about writing detention slips.  
  
_*  
  
Anna leaned on the wall, observing Yoh in his sick bed from a distance. 'Ugh, how come he's so adorably stupid?' Anna snorted. 'Atashi no baka [I'm an idiot]. Why am I thinking like this? Naze [why]?' She turned away from the little cot to see a flyer conveniently placed on the wall. 'Hm, strict trainer and fiancée for hire...please call the Yohmei-Kino Co....9-908-555- 0438...pays for housing and food...no medical fault blamed if trainee gets hurt...Hey, that would be good...I would be able to push that person around...Also, I would get a lot of freedom being one's fiancée...' Anna smirked, and then diverted her attention back to Yoh lying on the bed, half dead. (You know, like how he normally looks when he lies down in the beginning of the anime.) Tamao was sitting next to him, praying silently (no offense; this isn't really religious; she's praying to the Great Spirit). "Cere no oou, make Yoh-sama well, onegaishimasu, onegaishimasu...[great spirit, blablabla, please, please]" Tamao repeated over and over again, rocking back and forth.  
  
Horo Horo was crossing his arms and thinking furiously, 'Nanda yo [what!]! Why do I have to watch the tongari-yarou? He's not even my friend...I only know him as a sick stuck up freak with an obsession with milk. Oh well...' Horo sighed, looking at Ren, he got a stress mark (one of those anime things...I don't know what to call them). 'He's even frowning in his sleep! How does he do that?' Horo frowned. "Oi, is Yoh up yet? He should be by now, right?" called he, bored to near death.  
  
"Urusai [shattup], blue-haired freak." Horo horo moped in a corner.  
  
...After a long period of time (*cough* five seconds *cough*), Yoh woke up. "Oh? Doko da koko [where is this]?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "Why is everyone around me? Am I dead?" He suddenly shivered all over. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!" Yoh grabbed Anna desperately.  
  
Uh, and a resounding slap was heard for classrooms around...  
  
"You're not dead, baka. You're in the nurse's office." 'Wah, hido...[sad]' Yoh had (once again) anime tears streaming down his face. "Maa, sore wa sooto. Iku wa yo, minna [well, that's that. Let's go, everyone]. Ren can take care of himself." Anna stood up to leave.  
  
"O-Oi! Chotto matte, Anna [wait]!" Yoh got out of bed, but fell back down again. "Itetetetete...I don't think I can get out of bed..." Tamao gasped.  
  
"Yoh-sama, you have to rest!! Rest for at least an hour!! Your body took some damage!!"  
  
"Yoh...sama?" Yoh was confused (yeah, go figure, I would be too if someone you didn't know started calling you -sama...). Then the bell rang, which signaled the class including Anna, Pilica, Tamao, Horo Horo, Ren, and Yoh to go to Math...poo. "Oh, look, we have to go to math!" Yoh stood to get up, and fell back down again. "Never mind, I think I'll just wait a little..." Tamao nodded vigorously.  
  
* slight change... *  
  
"So, does anyone else have any questions on how to make a sliding bar graph?" The sensei scanned the room.  
  
"Ne, sensei!" Yoh raised his hand, coming in the classroom. "Nanda suh- lidin-guh ba-ru gu-ra-phu wa? [what is a sliding bar graph?]" He asked, squinting at the blackboard. The class sweat-dropped (except for Anna, who sighed).  
  
Shamon-sensei sighed. "A SLIDING BAR GRAPH is a bar graph which looks like this; both sides have the exact intervals, and you are comparing two sets of data. If you don't get it by now, ask someone to help you later," he concluded, pointing at the board. "Now, next lesson. More on graphs..." The class groaned (except for Anna).  
  
***  
  
Yoh stretched. "Ah, iimoji na...[that was nice...]" He started laughing lazily, walking down the streets of Funbari. "Ne, Boro Boro..."  
  
"HORO HORO DATTE WA!!! [IT'S HORO HORO!!!]"  
  
"Sou, sou, Boro Boro..." Yoh nodded. "What's a sliding bar graph?"  
  
"GAH!!! You're hopeless..."  
  
"Na, what's a sliding bar graph?" Horo Horo nearly fell over.  
  
"A sliding bar graph is..." Horo started to say something, but paused. "A sliding bar graph is...A sliding bar graph is..."  
  
"KORA [LOOK]!!!! YOU DON'T KNOW EITHER!!!"  
  
"Duh, math isn't my best subject..."  
  
"A sliding bar graph is a bar graph that extends on both sides, comparing two sets of data that have at least SOMETHING in common, and have same intervals." Horo Horo and Yoh looked at Anna as she walked by them, muttering the answer to Yoh's question.  
  
"Eh? Sou ka..." Yoh went into deep thought (if that's possible ^_^).  
  
"Anata-tachi wa baka. You can't even pass math if you studied five hours a day. Yoh furrowed his brow even more.  
  
"Hm...Demo, I don't like studying..." Horo Horo sweat-dropped.  
  
***  
  
Manta scuffed the pavement with his shoe as he walked home. "Geez, what's up with the transfer? He's so strange...Sleeping in class on his first day! Who does that?" He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "And where did he get those amazing moves from?" Manta continued walking. "Hmph. Betsumi [whatever]. I don't have time to think like this...AHH!!!" He looked at the rapidly forming circle around him.  
  
"Heh, so you talk to yourself, huh..." A shadow spoke from behind the circle.  
  
"Ehhh!!! What are you talking about! Who are you?!" Manta became more afraid then he normally was.  
  
"I...am kami no Ryu! Bow down to my majestic regent hairstyle!" And so began the painful beating of Manta with Ryu's hair. Sad.  
  
***  
  
"So, you want to be a trainer for our grandson?"  
  
"Hai." The three sat in lotus position with tea in front of them. "Atashi wa Kyouyama Anna, wa itako. [I'm Anna Kyouyama, a spiritualistic medium.]"  
  
"What kind of itako do you mean?" interrogated Yohmei.  
  
"I can keep my face emotionless for a very long period of time."  
  
"Heh." Asakura Kino's lips curved upward. "I'm an itako too, myself. How many things have greatly moved you in the past?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Excellent. You're the perfect trainer for our lazy grandson. Here's our address. You'll be living with him, and you're his new fiancée."  
  
"May I ask his name?"  
  
"Oh, Yoh. Asakura Yoh."  
  
Anna's eyes widened.  
  
***  
  
"Tadaima! [I'm home!]" Yoh shouted, closing the door. "Eh? OJIISAN!!! OBAASAN!!! AMIDAMARU!!! [GRANDPA!!! GRANDMA!!! {AMIDAMARU!!!}]"  
  
"Don't yell; they won't be here. Besides Amidamaru, that is." Anna slowly walked into view, dragging Amidamaru with her.  
  
"Yoh...Yoh-dono...Who is this scary woman de gozaru ka?"  
  
Yoh's eyes grew huge. "A-ANNA-" he got slapped by her.  
  
"Quiet. I signed up for this job of being your trainer and fiancée for the free food, housing, and money."  
  
"F-FIANCEE-" Another slap...  
  
"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Good. Now you can go out to train. Since today is our first day, let me make my training schedule a little more lenient." She took out a long list and scrolled down it. "Okay, today is 'Find a Friend' Day. If you go find a friend, you will only have to do half of the household chores."  
  
"Hai [okay, I'm-], itekimas-"  
  
"Chotto matte kudasai [Wait a minute]." Yoh stopped in mid-step. "I didn't say you were JUST going to find a friend. Find a friend while jogging 10 miles today. If you slack off by any chance I will hunt you down with my handy axe. If you don't do 10 miles by dinner, you won't get any. And you'll have to do the electric chair for an hour before and after you sleep. Tomorrow we'll do 30 miles, with 10 pound weights on your arms and legs." Yoh sunk; it was as if those weights were already upon him. 'I...I have no time to relax...' "And you have no time to relax." Yoh went even lower on the happy scale. "Now go."  
  
"Hai..." Yoh slowly put on his sandals again and jogged out the door. He sighed. "Ah, what is Anna thinking, coming to my house like that? And how am I supposed to find a friend..." Yoh stopped and the thought clicked inside him. "OH! I could ask Horo Horo! ...Where does he live?" Yoh shook his head and continued running, then stopped (again) and looked at the beaten and bruised Manta in the alley. "Ma-Manta! What are you doing here? ...And how did you get beaten up like that? Are you bleeding?"  
  
"GAH SHUT UP! SHATTUP SHATTUP SHATTUP!"  
  
"Warui ne, Manta [I'm sorry, Manta]. You are okay, right! Sou ka [Oh yeah!]!" Yoh said, placing his fist on his hand. "You can be my friend!"  
  
Manta face-faulted. "Friend? Why do you need a friend?!"  
  
Yoh sighed. "Anna's idea. She said to bring home a friend. I was going to ask Horo Horo, but I don't know where he lives."  
  
"Uhuh." Manta nodded slowly. "Well, are you just going to crouch there, or are you going to help me?!"  
  
"Hm..." Yoh thought about it.  
  
"HELP ME ALREADY!!!"  
  
"Okay." Yoh started to drag Manta back home. "Shimata [Damn!]! I forgot that I have to run 10 miles today! No...I've only ran 1/8 of a mile...nonononono..." Manta stared at Yoh. 'Yoh-kun...I feel sorry for you."  
  
"Oh, Yoh, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Ah! Horo Horo, yo!"  
  
"Hai, hai, yo, yo, yo...I'm training; my sister Pilica's making me run. Darn her..."  
  
"Wow! Coincidence! I'm training too! Do you want to help me by bringing Manta home?"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
Yoh frowned. "I have to run 10 miles..."  
  
Horo Horo cried anime-tears. "I feel so SORRY for you, Yoh..."  
  
"I know you do, now go bring Manta to my house! ... You know where my house is, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's okay. You'll find it eventually." Yoh laughed. "Ja ne!"  
  
"Tch. Ano yarou. [That bastard.]"  
  
"CAN YOU HELP ME?!"  
  
"Fine. Mr. Bossypants," Horo Horo muttered and dragged him off.  
  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE DRAG ME!!!!!"  
  
^_^  
  
done done done done done done! More to come because I'm a lousy updater! 


End file.
